Lonely and Blue
by Butterfly Harvester
Summary: There's a reason Cress doesn't date.


_Title: Lonely and Blue_

_Summary: There's a reason Cress doesn't date._

_A friend of mine has recently gotten me into Pokemon Black. She really loves the triplet gym leaders, but especially Cress. We were joking over Christmas and came up with this idea. She asked me to write it, so I did. She also said I could post it on here, so thanks goes out to her. Thanks, P!_

Striaton City gym could be very quiet. That did not happen often, as it also served for a restaurant. Plus, with a set of triplets, and their Pokemon, running the gym/restaurant, things could become noisy.

It was a rare time when the gym was silent. The diners, waiters, and even the chef had all returned to their homes. It was just Cress. Even his brothers, Cilan and Chili, were both out with the girls that had asked them out earlier in the day.

Since his brothers had left, Cress had wandered aimlessly through the gym, searching for something to keep him occupied. Everything was cleaned and dusted. Dishes were put away properly, as were the tablecloths and the silverware. There was nothing for Cress to do, other than to think of his own dating life.

He had his fair share of girls asking him out as well. The three brothers seemed to be admired greatly by the Striaton City teenage girl population. He sat down in one of the chairs at the small, circular tables and sighed. It was not for a lack of trying that he did not have a date that night. In fact, he never had to _try_. Girls flocked to the gym just to see him and his brothers.

The problem did not lie with Cress.

A small frown crossed Cress's face as he reached into his pocket. He removed a Pokeball, the Pokeball that held his Panpour. His Panpour had been with him for quite some time. They had grown very close. When he heard the elemental monkey Pokemon were spotted in Pinwheel Forest, he and his brothers had scoured the tall grass in the forest for an entire day.

Chili caught his Pansear quickly. He helped Cilan find a Pansage. The three siblings then banded together in search of a Panpour. Just as the sky was beginning to darken, they spotted one nibbling at a berry bush.

It had not wanted to be caught at first. It did a fine job of avoiding the attacks of Cress's Lillipup without fighting back. It also managed to knock three of Cress's Pokeballs away from it before he could capture it. The fourth Pokeball was the charm, as it had tired itself out trying to flee instead of fight. Since then, the two great to be fast friends, even Cilan saw that.

Recently, though, things had changed.

Panpour had become clingy. Whenever he would leave it, especially if he was with a girl, Panpour would run to him and grab his leg, crying "Panpour, Panpo~ur!" as it tugged at his leg. It also developed the desire to be held more often.

The worst thing to happen though, had been only recently. Cress did his best not to think of it, but since he was alone with his thoughts, the incident demanded attention.

He had grown close to a young girl around Striaton City. The two dated several times before "the incident with Panpour", as he had come to call it, happened.

He had just walked her home, the two of them were saying their good nights. He leaned forward as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before the two could kiss good night, a gush of water hit the two of them. She shrieked as they were knocked a few feet away from her door and landed in a heap.

He looked through a sodden curtain of his blue hair for the source of the watery attack. Standing under a streetlight, hands on its hips, stood Cress's Panpour. "Pan_pour!" _it said hotly.

Cress apologized several times as his female companion wrung out her hair and got to her feet. She smiled weakly and accepted his apologizes before going inside to get out of her wet clothes.

Cress stormed to the gym with Panpour at his heels. The blue Pokemon seemed happy with itself, despite making its trainer angry. Cilan and Chili, who were waiting for him at the gym, were surprised by his wet appearance.

"Late night swim?" Chili asked with a wink as he looked up from the slice of cake he had been eating.

Cress pointed at Panpour, who tried to look sweet and innocent. As Cress explained to his brothers what had just happened, Panpour continued to try and feign its innocence. By the time he was finished, Chili was practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Cilan offered a sympathetic smile.

"Perhaps you aren't spending as much time with Panpour, now that you've grown closer to ah, Emi, is it?"

"I spent as much time with Panpour as I usually do," Cress told his brother, shivering as he grew cold.

"I know what it is," Chili said with a smirk. "Panpour is _female _and is very jealous of any other females getting your attention."

Cress could only stare at Chili in shock. Cilan nodded slowly. "Chili does have a point," he began. He did not get to finish as Cress left the room to change.

Ever since that night, Chili, who was positive his theory was correct, would tease Cress about his Panpour, and the crush it seemed to have on him. Cress, wanting to avoid another incident like that one, had not been out with anyone since.

He sighed wearily, knowing it was going to be a long night. He still loved his Panpour. He still enjoyed being a part of the "elemental trio" as several girls had come to know the brothers. But sometimes being the water trainer brother had him feeling all washed up.


End file.
